Polymerization of 3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene in an aqueous solution of polystyrenesulfonic acid provides a conductive polymer product which is a mixture of polystyrene sulfonic acid and poly(3,40ethylenedioxythiophene).
This type of conductive polymer products is sold as Baytron, a registered trademark (See non-patent documents 1 and 2). Among these conductive polymer products, a product sold as Baytron P, “Baytron” of which is a registered trademark, has a conductivity of 1 S/cm. It is known that this product with a 5% DMSO added has an enhanced conductivity of 80 S/cm (See non-patent documents 1 and 2).
This type of conductive polymer products is considered to become a replacement for ITO (See non-patent document 3). However, in order to have the market recognize these compositions as a replacement for ITO, it is desirable that they have more excellent properties than ITO. In other words, a new technology to further enhance the conductivity of these conductive polymer products is desired.
Non-patent document 1: Information on conductive polymer products “Baytron” in the website of Junsei Chemical Co., Ltd. searched on Feb. 12, 2008 (URL: http://www.junsei.co.jp/Baytron_fig1.html)
Non-patent document 2: Information on conductive polymer products “Baytron (PEDOT)” in the website of TA Chemical CO., LTD. searched on Feb. 12, 2008 (URL: http://www.ta-chemi.co.jp/PEDOT.html)
Non-patent document 3: A Brief entitled “Development and Adaptation of Baytron (Registered Trademark), or PEDOT (polyethylenedioxythiophene)” by George Hashimoto, searched on Feb. 12, 2008 (URL: http://www.kanagawa-iri.go.jp/kitri/kouhou/program/H17/pdf171019/1204.pdf)